


The Trials of Having a Crush on Superboy

by birdflashshipper (kateshines), NikeScaret



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Adult version with the sex, And repressed after years of ignorance, Based off of chapter 8 of Tumblr drabbles, Damian has a a power kink, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I got the smut, I wanted the smut, M/M, Miiiight be a bit of power play, My friend wrote the smut, They be horny okay, They don't even make it to the bed I don't think, basically., here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/pseuds/birdflashshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Prompt:Hey I'm not sure if I am too late for this, but can I request a drabble where Damian realizes he has a crush on Jon in the middle of sparring with him?I wanted the sex written. My friend happily obliged. So here's the version with the sex.





	The Trials of Having a Crush on Superboy

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that they are like 18-20 years old. They aren't the Canon ages.
> 
> Also this is Rob's first time writing JonDami! I'm so very happy she wrote it cause she's got the JonDami bug as bad as me!
> 
> She also wrote the smut!
> 
> (Spoiler-I can't write sex. _Yet._ )
> 
> (I'm trying, okay?)
> 
> Enjoy!

Damian knows that his attraction to power-real, honest power, like super-strength-would get him into trouble one day.

As it turns out, that day is today.

* * *

He and Jon were sparring-because the only reason Jon has survived this far is his powers- and Damian won yet again.

Jon punched the ground beneath him in frustration and a crater formed underneath his fist.

Jon became flustered and apologized repeatedly, but all Damian could focus on was the hole in the ground.

And _that_ was when he realized the terrible truth.

He has a crush on Jon.

Fuck.

* * *

Damian avoids Jon for the next week and a half, hoping that his crush will disappear.

Damian has never claimed to be smart in regards to emotions.

But next time he sees Jon, he’s casually making a wall tip over.

Damian promptly retreats.

This continues for a month before Alfred decides he’s sick of it, calls Jon and locks them in a room together.

* * *

 

Jon looks to Damian in confusion as he heard the deadbolt turn behind him. Realization dawns on him that Alfred had locked them in, and Damian feels simultaneous dread and excitement course through him.  
  
“Damian? What’s going on?”  
  
He just sighs in response, hanging his head. “Alfred is being stubborn.”  
  
“Do you want me to knock the door down?”  
  
Damian feels another flush go through him as he imagines it – Jon pulling his muscular arm back before throwing his wrist forward, knocking the door down to rubble…   
  
Yeah, he definitely blushes at that.   
  
It must have been obvious, because Jon looks at him curiously. “Dami? What’s wrong?”  
  
Jon knew him well enough to know his facial expressions by now. They had been partners and friends for eight years.  
  
Damian sighs again and opens his mouth to speak before closing it and deciding, fuck it, and pushes Jon up against the wall in a smoldering kiss.  
  
Much to Damian’s pleasure, Jon kisses him back with equal fervor.  
  
The two boys act on instinct, years of pent-up feelings driving their mouths and hands and before they know it, they're both completely unclothed and Jon's moaning on the floor, canting his hips upwards against Damian’s erection.  
  
Damian smirks as Jon throws his head back and his eyelashes fluttered prettily. He reaches into his utility belt, which had been discarded in the clothing shuffle, and pulls out a tiny gilded bracelet with a blue glowing pendant.  
  
Jon instantly jerks to attention. “Is that—?”  
  
“Only if you want to.”  
  
A wicked grin crosses Jon’s face. “Do it.”  
  
Jon feels the super-strength drain from him slightly as Damian fastens the bracelet to his wrist, and he promptly shoves two fingers into Jon’s mouth not a moment after.  
  
He takes them without question, lapping at them and causing Damian’s cock to pulse at the sensation.  
  
Then, Jon is squirming and gasping as Damian takes those two fingers and pushes them inside of him, skillfully finding that spot inside him that he knew would make him see stars.  
  
Damian doesn't do anything halfway.   
  
Lovemaking is no different.  
  
As Damian lines himself up against Jon’s prepared hole, he searches Jon's pretty blue eyes for signs of hesitation.  
  
He finds none.  
  
Only desire, and…  
  
…Is that love?  
  
He gives a gentle push, coaxing a moan from the younger boy as his body readjusts, tensing and relaxing to allow the intrusion.  
  
Jon threads his fingers through Damian’s hair, staring into his eyes, and breathes out –  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Damian freezes his breath catching in his throat, and gasps out, “I love you too.”  
  
Jon pushes his hips upward unexpectedly, taking the rest of Damian’s length inside, and he lets out a long moan – of pain or pleasure, Damian isn’t sure. So he doesn’t move.  
  
Jon closes his eyes for a moment, breath shallow and gasping, until Damian feels Jon’s inner walls relaxing.  
  
“Beloved?”  
  
Jon’s eyelids flutter open at the nickname and a light blush covers his cheeks. “Move, Damian.”  
  
Damian does as he was asked – he pulls his hips back before thrusting in experimentally, carefully measuring Jon’s reactions.  
  
Jon’s eyes slide closed again and he groans lowly, a sound Damian never imagined even in his wildest fantasies he was capable of making.  
  
And then at last, Jon moans out, “ _Damian_.”  
  
The hot velvet walls of Jon’s insides, along with the ridiculously erotic way Jon said his name, almost did Damian in. He feels his cock twitch inside Jon, which coaxes another sweet little sound from him.  
  
“Damian, _please_ ….”  
  
Damian will never tire of hearing Jon say his name that way.  
  
“Damian, please, _fuck_ _me_ ….”  
  
Damian's last dregs of self-control disappear in that moment and thrust out and then in, the beautiful moans and grunts coming from Jon fueling him further.  
  
He knows he wouldn’t last long, and he wanted to make sure Jon was equally satisfied in the end.  
  
Wrapping his calloused hand around Jon’s length, Damian begins to pump it in time with his thrusts. A wordless cry spills from Jon’s lips.  
  
“Damian, I… I’m g-gonna…” He twists his face to the side, a bright red flush on his cheeks, and Damian grabd him by the chin and forced him to face him head-on.  
  
“I want to see you as you fall apart, beloved,” Damian murmurs quietly.  
  
As soon as the words leaves his lips, Jon cries out, semen splashing down Damian’s sweat-slicked chest as Jon came in spurts all over the two of them.  
  
Jon’s face, the noises he made, and the clenching around Damian’s length drove him to madness. Damian throws his head back and came with a guttural groan, collapsing onto the floor next to Jon.

They don't wake up for a while.

* * *

A few hours later, they emerge, Jon with a small limp, red marks on his neck, and a bracelet with a small, glowing blue stone on his wrist.

Damian, on the other hand, is practically skipping, a smug grin on his face every time he sees Jon’s neck or that little limp.

(Tim sees this, covers his eyes, and shouts, “Nope! No! Not seeing this, I am _not_ seeing this.”

Damian laughs at him while Jon blushes.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to see your comments! And I think I'm speaking for Rob when I say that they're excited too!
> 
> So please, tell us what you think!


End file.
